Warrior Who
I, Briarpaw, present to you Warrior Who. A Doctor Who and Warriors crossover fanfiction! I hope you enjoy :D An Unearthly Apprentice The TARDIS Crew: THE WARRIOR - 'An old white tom with blue eyes who travels in time and space. '''STRIPEPAW - '''The Warrior's granddaughter and companion is a brown tabby she-cat with a white streak of fur on her back. '''LONGTAIL - '''A warrior from ThunderClan. Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. '''MOUSEFUR - '''Another warrior from ThunderClan. Small dusky-brown she-cat. ''An Unearthly Apprentice: It was the night before the full moon and Dustpelt was guarding the camp. There was a thick fog tonight and it clogged his senses. He heard leaves crunch behind him. He whipped around to see nothing. Just the cats sleeping in their dens. He sighed and sat down again. As the sun was beginning to come up Dustpelt heard an odd noise coming from the forest. There was no way to describe it. He ran a few fox-lengths away from the camp, scanned the area and the noise stopped. He decided to report it to Firestar immediately. *** Just as Longtail was about to sink his teeth into the nice, plump rabbit he had taken from the fresh-kill pile, Mousefur ran up to him. "Hello Mousefur," he said cheerfully. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Before Longtail could respond she sat down next to him. "What's bothering, you?" Longtail asked. "It's about my apprentice," Mousefur began. "Stripepaw." "She hasn't done anything wrong has she?" Longtail asked worriedly. "No, she's smart, terribly smart and she's also a very good fighter. The thing is, the moves she uses, well, frankly I've never seen anything like them!" Mousefur exclaimed. "How do you mean?" Longtail asked. "Well-" Mousefur was cut off before she could answer. Stripepaw walked up to them and set a rabbit and a down. "Mousefur! Mousefur! Look at all the prey I caught!" Stripepaw said excitedly as Graystripe and Bramblepaw followed her in. Bramblepaw set the prey he was carrying down. "I've never seen any other apprentice catch this much prey!" Longtail looked at Graystripe, "Let me get this straight, all the prey you caught today, was caught by Stripepaw?" "Yes, very impressive isn't it? You're going to make a fine warrior Stripepaw," Graystripe responded. "Thank you Graystripe!" Stripepaw looked at Mousefur. "Can we go to the training hollow now?" "I think you can have the rest of the day off, go get some rest," Mousefur said. Stripepaw's tail drooped. "Oh, Okay." She walked back to the apprentice den. Graystipe and Bramblepaw took the prey back over to the pile. Mousefur turned back to Longtail. "I don't see how she could've caught all that prey and the other two couldn't!" Longtail stated. "See what I mean, she's not normal, and I'll tell you something else that's odd," Mousefur said, "She sneaks out of the camp every night, and is more energetic than I am the next morning!" "She sneaks out of the camp? I have to tell Firest-" "No!" Mousefur interrupted. "I want to find out where she's going before I punish her." Longtail thought for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" Mousefur looked down and shifted her paws for a moment. "Because I'm afraid to go alone, and you're the only one I can trust not to tell Firestar." Longtail's eyes widened. "Right, I'll convince Graystripe to let me stand guard tonight, once I see Stripepaw come out of her den, I'll go get you. Sound like a plan?" Mousefur's eyes brightened and she nodded. She then got up and went on her way. 'Now...' Longtail thought looking at his rabbit. 'Where were we?' and he dove straight in. *** A paw prodded Mousefur, she blinked away the sleep in her eyes to see Longtail, wide awake. "She left, let's go," he said simply. Mousefur got up and quietly followed Longtail out of the Warriors' Den and out into the forest. Mousefur sniffed the air. "Stripepaw went that way," she said pointing to the left with her tail. The two followed her scent into ShadowClan territory. The trail ended abruptly at a box. "She must be inside," Mousefur said. "Hush! We're in ShadowClan territory, remember?" hissed Longtail. As Mousefur began to respond Longtail put his tail over her mouth. "Someone's coming, hide!" The two dove into some bushes. When they looked out they saw an old white tom approaching the box. He was coughing, he went to open the box and when he did a young she-cat's voice came out. "There you are Grandfather!" it exclaimed. Mousefur looked at Longtail. "It's Stripepaw!" she hissed. Longtail shushed her, but it was too late. The tom had spotted them. "You can come out, I know you're there," the tom said. Longtail rose and simply said, "Hello." Mousefur rose as well. There was a pause, the white tom spoke again "May I ask what you're doing here?" "We're looking for a ThunderClan apprentice," Longtail answered. "Really, on this side of the border?" the tom asked. "We followed her scent trail here," Mousefur explained. "We think she could be in that box." "What this one?" the tom gestured to the box behind him. "We heard her voice call out from within," Longtail said. The old tom's face suddenly became very worried. "You imagined it!" He positioned himself so that he was blocking the entrance to the box. "We did not!" Mousefur said. The tom's confidence was back. "You say you followed an apprentice here and you heard her call out from within a small blue box. You're not here to steal prey. It's not a very believable story now, is it? After all, ShadowClan and ThunderClan have been rivals for a long time." "I don't see what any of this has to do with you, now would you please excuse us and let us look in the box!" Longtail was getting angry now. The tom just started to laugh. The box opened behind him, and Stipepaw's voice called out. "Grandfather?" The tom stopped laughing and whirled around. Longtail looked at Mousefur and said, "She is in there!" The tom yowled for his granddaughter to close the doors, but Mousefur had already pushed her way in. She couldn't believe her eyes, inside the small box was a large white den with roundels on the wall and an odd thing in the center. Longtail and the tom stumbled in. The tom walked over to Stripepaw who was staring in amazement. "Close the doors Stripepaw," he said. Stripepaw pulled something on the odd thing in the center that made the doors close, a few words popped into Mousefur's head, 'Lever,' 'console,' and 'buttons.' The old tom glared at Stripepaw. "I trust you are to blame for this intrusion?" he asked. "They're two of the warriors in ThunderClan. What are you doing here?" asked Stripepaw. Longtail and Mousefur didn't answer, they were still in amazement. Instead, the old tom began to speak again. "I should never have let you join that Clan," he sighed. "I knew something like this would happen." Mousefur was the first of the ThunderClan Warriors to say something. "Is this really where you live Stripepaw?" she asked. The old tom answered. "Yes, and what's wrong with it?" "And this is your grandfather?" Mousefur asked. "Yes," Stripepaw responded. "I can't believe it, it was just a box a moment ago," Longtail said. The old tom was beginning to fiddle with something next to him. "How? How is it possible?" "You know I really must try to get this clock fixed. It's stopped two times already," the tom began, he turned back to Longtail. "How? Oh, you wouldn't understand!" the tom went over to the console. Longtail followed him. "But I want to understand!" he said. "The TARDIS, this place is dimensionally transcendental," the tom responded. Longtail looked lost. "You see? I knew you wouldn't understand, never mind." Longtail looked at Mousefur. "The real question is, what is going to happen to you? I can't let you go, perhaps we should go back to the dawn of the clans." Mousefur looked at Longtail in horror. "You can't just keep us here!" she wailed. "Go back?" Longtail asked. "Yes, the TARDIS doesn't roll on wheels you know, it travels through time and space," the tom explained. "Grandfather let them go now, please," Stripepaw pleaded. The tom's face grew dark, "Absolutely out of the question." Longtail growled and launched himself towards the tom, the tom dodged the attack, but Longtail hit the console. They were taking off. Mousefur stumbled to the ground, while the tom ran to the controls and piloted the TARDIS to the best of his ability. The TARDIS materialized in a cold climate, there was snow on the ground, yet the sun was out. The shadow of a large cat crept towards the TARDIS. NEXT CHAPTER: The Cave of Bones The Cave of Bones: The TARDIS materialized in a cold climate, there was snow on the ground, yet the sun was out. The shadow of a large cat crept towards the TARDIS. The shadow belonged to that of a saber-tooth. It had just watched the blue box appear out of thin air. It hid behind a stone and waited to see what would happen next. *** Claw, the son of the former leader and prey hunter Gray of the SaberClowder was out with a patrol in the forest. The patrol consisted of himself and four others from clowder, the old she-cat, Leaf, Bracken, and Snow. Claw was trying his best to hunt, but he could see nothing. "Claw cannot hunt, he never will," the old she-cat said. "Be silent old she-cat!" Claw ordered. A rodent scurried into view and Claw swiped at it. The rodent ran away. The old she-cat purred in amusement. Leaf put her tail on Claw's shoulder. "Perhaps next time Claw," she said. "My father showed me what plants I should use to heal the sick and how to fight like a mighty mammoth, he should have shown me this too," Claw declared. "He couldn't have, they killed him for hunting before he could show you," the old she-cat argued. Claw merely grunted in response. The patrol turned back in the direction of the cave-den. On the way back Leaf went up to him. "Old toms, see no further than tomorrow's crowfood since your father died. They say you stumble over your paws each day while Shadow brings us fresh water and food. They will make him leader. My father will give me to him," she said. "The food Shadow brings us is left over, scavenged from whatever the birds leave us! Shadow is no leader!" Claw hissed. "The leader is the one who hunts with success," Leaf stated. *** Mousefur woke up and groaned. There was a horrible pain in her head. She moved over to Longtail who had been knocked out as well. "Longtail, Longtail wake up," she said as she prodded him. The old tom caught his breath. "Not a very smooth trip," he said. "Where have we landed? I wonder." Longtail jumped to his feet and looked at him. "Oh good, you're awake," he said to the Clan cat. The old tom flicked a switch on the console and an image popped up in a sort of window. "What's that?" Mousefur asked. "That, young queen, is a view screen, and it shows us what is outside the TARDIS," the old tom explained. "Uh... what's your name?" Longtail asked. "I'm usually referred to as the Warrior," the old tom answered. "Are you telling me we've moved?" Longtail asked. "Through time and space, yes," the Warrior replied "Really?" Longtail sneered. "Your tone suggests ridicule," the old tom stated. Longtail puffed out his chest. "Well, it is ridiculous! You can't move through time and certainly not through space! You can't go to other worlds even if there are any!" "Your ignorance is almost as great as your arrogance!" the Warrior laughed. "Give me proof, solid evidence that what's out there isn't ShadowClan territory!" Longtail demanded. The Warrior turned to Stripepaw. "Where are we Stripepaw?" Stripepaw looked at a screen on the console. "Earth, sometime before human civilization developed," she reported. "Tell me, er," the Warrior began. "I'm Mousefur," Mousefur answered. "And that is Longtail." "Well then Youngtail, if you could breathe in the cold air, feel the alien snow beneath your paws, hear strange animals cry out, would you then believe me?" the Warrior challenged. "Why, yes I suppose I would," Longtail answered. The Warrior grunted and turned back to the console, he pulled the lever that opened the doors, and as they did, a snowy world was revealed to them. "It's impossible!" Longtail exclaimed. The Warrior sighed. "I have more important things to attend to, I shall not waste any time standing here bickering with a couple of flea-brains any longer! Come along Stripepaw," he ordered. The Warrior walked out of the TARDIS never turning back to see whether or not Stripepaw followed him. "Sorry about him, he can be so rude sometimes," said the young apprentice. "You two are coming out with us, right?" Mousefur looked at Longtail with excitement in her eyes. In fact, it was the only time he'd seen her really excited. He couldn't say no. "Alright," he said. Stripepaw lead the two of them out of the TARDIS. *** The Warrior looked behind him, he saw the two earth cats looking around in amazement while Stripepaw was telling the about their adventures. He then noticed the TARDIS. It was still a large blue, cardboard box! It should have changed, but it hadn't! He decided to look into it later. Unbeknownst to the Warrior, he was being watched by the Sabertooth tiger behind a large stone only known as Shadow. Shadow watched curiously as the Warrior spotted something on the ground. The old white tom froze then swiped his paw and a small rodent flew up into the air. Shadow had just witnessed a successful hunt. He needed to get that cat! Just as the Warrior bit into the mouse he had just killed, he heard the crunching of snow behind him. He whipped around only to be faced with a giant cat with huge teeth. The Warrior yowled in surprise before being cut off by Shadow's giant paw hitting him in the head. Everything went black. *** Stripepaw had just heard the yowl of surprise. She shoved her way past her mentor and Longtail. "Grandfather?" she called out. She noticed some blood on the snow and wailed. Longtail and Mousefur rushed to her side. "Oh, it's horrible! I know something terrible has happened to him," Stripepaw cried. Longtail put his tail around the apprentice. "Let's not jump to conclusions Stripepaw." "Yes, we don't know if anything really happened to him. Maybe he saw something and wandered off," Mousefur chimed in. Stripepaw shook her head and gestured to a freshly killed mouse. "And leave that? No, he wouldn't kill a mouse for sport." "I suppose there isn't any other choice, we've got to look for him," Longtail stated. The three cats trudged off into the snows Stripepaw occasionally calling out for her grandfather. *** Claw was sitting at the end of the cave den when Shadow entered. He had some small creature in his mouth. He put it down gently. Claw walked over to it, it was a cat, but it did not have large teeth like himself. "What is this?" he asked. "Why have you brought a frail old tom into our cave?" Shadow looked at his rival with triumph in his eyes. "He can hunt prey, and he is mine." Claw began to feel his confidence slipping. "Lies!" he yowled. The other members of the clowder were beginning to gather around the arguing cats. The Warrior bolted up. He looked at the cats around him. "What do you want from me?" he asked. He began to pace around. "To learn how to hunt, is that what you want? I can teach you, we just need to go out into the wilderness, then you can catch all the prey you want!" The saber-tooths began to back away. Claw began to show a bit more confidence again. "Let us watch you then, there are plenty of rodents in here," he said. The Warrior sniffed, but could not scent anything other than the smell of cat. "I can't, the cave is overrun with the scent of cats, I can't pinpoint any rodent," he said worriedly. All the cats let out a 'mrrow!' of amusement at Shadow. Claw held his head high. "It's good to have somebody to laugh at!" he said. "No!" Shadow turned to the Warrior and pinned him to the ground. "Hunt! Hunt!" he ordered. The Warrior was getting annoyed now. "I cannot hunt here!" he argued. Shadow unsheathed his claws. "Hunt or I shall kill you now!" the Saber-tooth said as he raised his mighty paw. The Warrior closed his eyes only to hear a screech. When he opened them again he was met with the sight of Longtail, Mousefur, and Stripepaw pouncing on the saber-toothed cats. Longtail scratched Shadow's side and bit down into it, hard. Shadow threw him off with ease and raised his paw to Longtail as if to strike a killing blow. "Stop!" the Warrior yowled. "If he dies, there will be no prey for any of you!" With that threat, Shadow put his paw down on the ground in front of Longtail. "Take them to the cave of bones!" Claw ordered. The four cats struggled and protested as they were taken, but Claw did not care. He gave Shadow a cold stare then turned around to see Leaf. They looked at one another with affection, but Leaf's father, Snow, broke the moment. "Leaf, come!" Snow commanded. As Leaf started to walk towards her father Claw stood in her way. "The she-cat is mine," he said. Snow was outraged by this. "My daughter is for the Leader of the clowder!" "Yes," Claw replied. "The she-cat is mine." *** Four saber-tooth cats left the Warrior and his friends, two of them remained by the only entrance and exit from the cave. Mousefur coughed for a few moments, just long enough to make Longtail worried. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked. "I'm fine!" Mousefur snapped. "Just afraid, that's all. How do you suppose we'll get out of this?" she said realizing the sharpness in her tone before. "By using our wits, remember these Saber-toothed tigers are bigger, slower, and dumber than we are," the Warrior answered. Stripepaw prodded Longtail's side. "Longtail, Grandfather, look." She gestured to a pile of cat bones in the corner. "They're all the same, they've all been snapped in two," Mousefur said in horror. '''NEXT CHAPTER: The Forest of Fear The Forest of Fear: Coming Soon... The Prey-Hunter Coming Soon... Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress